Drum Lessons
by Summer Tea
Summary: Smiling, Finn got up from the bed. "Here, let me show a few patterns." Finn sat on the drum stool and patted his lap. Kurt hesitated, so Finn reached out and grabbed him, pulling him down so he sat perched on Finn's knees.


The first thing Finn noticed when he unlocked the front of his house was the loud noises coming from upstairs. More specifically, from his room. And even more specifically, from his drum set. He toed off his shoes and threw his backpack on the floor before climbing the staircase.

The door to his room was open, and Kurt was at the drum set. Which made sense, seeing as both Carole and Burt were still at work. Kurt wasn't playing any actual beat, just banging away on the toms and occasionally hitting a cymbal. He was still in his uniform, which was unusual. Most of the time when Kurt came home, he couldn't wait to change.

"Everything okay, Kurt?"

Kurt's arm stopped mid-swing and he looked at Finn. "Oh. Hi." He blushed. I didn't know you were home. Sorry."

"Nah, it cool. You're not going to break it or anything." He sat down on his bed. "Are you alright?"

Kurt swiveled back and forth on the stool. "It's just school, and everything." He shook his head. "I don't know. Homework and the Warblers and Blaine..."

Finn felt his stomach tighten. "What's happening with you and Blaine?"

"_Nothing_ is happening with me and Blaine," Kurt sighed. The knot in Finn's gut loosened. "It's incredibly frustrating." He stared blankly at the wall.

Finn grimaced, uncomfortable. "That sucks." He looked over at Kurt and his eyes widened.

Still lost in space, Kurt was spinning Finn's drumsticks in his hands. Weaving them through his fingers. Twirling it around the back of his hands and catching them again. He came back to reality and looked at Finn. "What?"

Finn gestured at Kurt's hands. He looked at them, mildly surprised, as if they were doing it under their own power. "Oh, I had a phase when I very much wanted to be a majorette." He lifted his hands and spun the sticks between his middle and ring fingers. "Some of it must have stuck with me."

Smiling, Finn got up from the bed. "Here, let me show a few patterns. That way the next time you're stressed, you're not just banging around making noise."

Kurt smiled back. "I like just making noise, but okay. Teach me something."

"Okay, first of all, your grip is terrible."

Kurt looked at his hands, fisted around the sticks. "What's wrong with it?"

"You're too tight. It looks like you're trying to choke them. Here," he grabbed one of the sticks. "What you want to to is balance the stick on your finger," Finn demonstrated it himself, "and then hold it right under that."

Imitating him, Kurt gripped the stick at the same place Finn did. "Like this?"

"Yeah, but loosen up a bit, man. You only hold it with two fingers; the other three are just to control it. Watch." Finn tapped the snare once, flicking his fingers and allowing the stick to come all the way back up, bending his wrist.

Pausing for a moment, Kurt stared at Finn still hand. Then he started tapping the drum himself, using his entire arm.

Finn laughed. "No, dude, you look like a nutcracker or something." Kurt shot him a look. "Here." He shoved both sticks into Kurt's hands and walked around behind him. "Now," he reached around Kurt and grabbed both of his forearms, "loosen up." Kurt blushed, but Finn didn't notice.

"Don't use your whole arm, because look at how tense your wrists are. They're going to be killing you." He gently waved Kurt's arms up and down. "Let your wrists go completely limp. There you go."

Kurt sighed through his nose. "I look ridiculous." Finn continued to wave his arms up and down for him.

"Nah, you're fine. Okay so you seem to have the wrist down. Uh, now try the bass pedal." Kurt tapped the pedal with his foot a few times and looked up at Finn. "Okay you got that. So why don't you try just some eighth notes on the hit-hat, and the snare on two and four, and then the bass on each down beat."

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. "All that? Are you kidding me?"

"It doesn't really get much easier than that, Kurt. Don't worry about the hi-hat pedal." Finn began snapping out a slow tempo. "Ready? One and two and three and four and..."

Coming in half a beat late, Kurt started awkwardly hitting the hi-hat and the snare at the same time. Finn lunged and stopped Kurt's arm, making a face. "You are majorly lacking in coordination, Kurt."

Kurt made a face. "Says the guy who has three left feet."

"I may not be able to dance well, but I can play the drums halfway decent." Finn smirked.

"Okay, well, what am I doing wrong?"

"Uh, everything?" Kurt dropped his arms onto the snare and made to get up. Finn pushed him back down by the shoulders. "Come on, I'm kidding. You could be worse. Don't know how, but..." He thought for a minute, the pulled on the back of Kurt's shirt. "Actually. Here."

Kurt stood and turned around. "What?"

Finn sat down on the stool and patted his lap. Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows. Finn just patted his legs again. Kurt hesitated, and Finn reached out and grabbed him, pulling him down so Kurt sat perched on Finn's knees.

"Okay first thing's first," Finn started, readjusting Kurt into a more comfortable position, "ow, your ass is boney. First thing, you play the hi-hat with your right arm and the snare with your left."

Kurt held his arms out over the set. "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Don't you ever watch a drummer play in concerts?"

"No."

Finn sighed. "Trust me." He wrapped his arms around Kurt so that all four of their arms were in position. "Ready?"

"Ready." Kurt's voice was shaky.

Finn moved Kurt's arms for him, doing his best since Kurt refused to loosen his arms up. After a minute, he pretty much got the snare and hi-hat down, but was uneven with the bass.

He sighed in frustration. "I can't get the pedal at all."

"Okay, I'll get it. You work at keeping the beat steady. Listen for the bass, it's what's keeping time."

Finn put his feet on both the bass and hi-hat pedal instinctively and Kurt fell through the sudden gap between Finn's legs. Finn steadied him with an arm around the waist. "Whoa, there. Sorry." He heaved Kurt back so he was sitting in his lap.

Both of the boys paused. Gulping, Finn reached up so that his hands were on both sides of Kurt's legs. He tapped his foot against the bass pedal, keeping the beat steady. "Just start whenever you're ready."

Kurt shuffled from side to side, getting himself ready. Finn stifled a moan. Kurt either didn't notice or ignored it. He started in, getting the snare on the right beat, but rushing the hi-hat.

"Listen to bass," Finn said softly, tapping his thumbs against Kurt's thighs in the right pattern. Still, Kurt was playing the hi-hat too quickly. Finn reached up and placed his hand on Kurt's chest, pulling him in closer. He tapped his fingers against Kurt's ribs in time with the bass.

He felt Kurt trembling, but still letting his body melt into Finn's. Without really realizing it, Finn closed his eyes and breathed in Kurt. He felt a familiar stirring in his groin and panic rose in his chest. He dug his nails into Kurt's leg, hoping he wouldn't notice, but knowing he would.

He did. The sticks slipped from Kurt's hands and clattered to the floor. "Finn?"

Finn rested his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. _Please ask about dinner or homework or something. Don't call attention to this._

"Finn, it that... is that you?"

Finn nodded into Kurt's back but didn't say anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt took Finn's hand in his own. Slowly, he pushed them both down until they cupped him through his pants. Finn found that Kurt was stiffening himself. Gently, Finn rubbed his palm against the growing bulge. Kurt moaned and leaned back into Finn's chest, letting his legs fall open.

Finn lightly wrapped his fingers around Kurt's neck, moving his head slightly so his throat was more open. He kissed the spot behind Kurt's ear, pressing his hand more firmly into Kurt's erection.

Kurt began breathing heavier. He dug one hand into the stool and brought the other arm up and behind Finn's head, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He thrust up into Finn's hand and rolled his hips back down into Finn's lap in one fluid, repeating motion.

Pulling his hand from between Kurt's legs, Finn grabbed his shirt and pulled on it, turning Kurt in his lap so they were facing each other. Wrapping Kurt's tie around his hand, he jerked the younger boy down into a kiss.

He expected Kurt to be hesitant while kissing. But he was surprisingly aggressive, sucking on Finn's lips and gliding his tongue against them.

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest and went to lean back, but remembered they were both on the stool still. Keeping arm around Kurt to keep him steady, Finn stood up and began maneuvering them both to the bed. Kurt walking backwards, they knocked into a cymbal, sending it crashing to the floor. They stumbled over it, almost falling but keeping their lips pressed together.

Kurt felt the back of his legs hit the edge of Finn's mattress. He crawled backwards onto it, grabbing Finn's shirt and pulling him on top. Finn spread out over him, situating himself between Kurt's legs. They kissed again, rolling their hips together.

Finn reached down between them and squeezed Kurt slightly. Kurt whimpered and plunged his tongue into Finn's mouth, arching his back into the touch. He was fully hard now; both of them were. Kurt got his hands beneath Finn's shirt and yanked it over his head. He trailed his fingernails up Finn's stomach and chest, digging them into his shoulders.

Grabbing Kurt's belt, Finn yanked the other boy up and rolled over, switching their positions. Scrambling slightly with the buckle, Finn got the belt undone and began pulling it from its loops.

"Finn," Kurt breathed, pulling back to look Finn in his face. "What exactly are we doing?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to stop. Do you?"

Without hesitating Kurt shook his head. He leaned back down and kissed Finn again. He pulled his tie apart and tossed to the side. Finn undid the buttons of Kurt's pants and jammed them down over his hips. After a few moments of struggling, Kurt kicked them off, letting them slide from the bed, onto the floor.

Finn arms snaked around Kurt and he pulled him down, kissing him again. Kurt's shirt rode up and Finn could feel his erection pushing into his bare stomach. Kurt ground down into him, grabbing fistfuls of Finn's hair and moaning into his mouth. The sound sent another rush straight to Finn's groin.

He managed to get a hand in between them and wrapped it around Kurt. The smaller boy gasped. He pushed himself off of Finn slightly, allowing him a larger range of motion, but keeping their foreheads pressed together.

Finn paused for a moment, unsure of what to do before he realized that this was actually the sort of thing he did all the time. Slowly, he worked his hand up and down Kurt's length. He tried to kiss him again, but Kurt had his head rolled back and his eyes closed, oblivious. Instead, Finn propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Kurt's neck, doing his best to keep his hand moving at an even pace.

Soon, Kurt was thrusting into Finn's hand. Finn did his best to match the rhythm of Kurt's hips with his own, scooting up a bit so that Kurt's ass ground down into his lap.

Kurt pressed a quick kiss to Finn's lips then sat up. Reaching behind him, he gripped Finn through his pants. Finn closed his eyes and fell back into his pillows.

Almost immediately, Finn could feel an orgasm rushing to meet him, his heart started beating faster, and without realizing it he sped up the pace of his wrist. He heard Kurt moan and felt the grip on his erection tighten.

Finn opened his eyes. Kurt had his head tilted to the side, eyes closed, almost as if he'd fallen asleep. His mouth was barely open, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. Kurt bit his lip and whimpered, jerking his hips slightly.

The sight sent Finn over the edge. For once, he let himself come without trying desperately to stave it off. His shoulders shuddered and he dug his nails into Kurt's hip, thrusting into his hand and doing his best to ride out the orgasm as long as he could.

He didn't realize he'd stopped jerking Kurt off until he felt his hand being pushed away. He let his arm fall to the side; his bones felt like rubber and he wouldn't have been able to finish anyway. Kurt grabbed Finn's shoulder for leverage and slumped forward. Finn watched as Kurt's face twitched for a few seconds, and then as he choked on a gasp, his jaw dropping open. With something of a great effort, Finn reached up and pulled him in for another kiss, and felt it as Kurt came on his stomach and chest.

Kurt collapsed on top of him, his cheek pressed into the other boys collar bone. After a minute of heavy breathing, Kurt managed to roll off of Finn, curling up slightly beside him. When his head stopped pounding, Finn looked over and saw Kurt staring blankly at the ceiling. Feeling eyes on him, Kurt looked up and returned the gaze. Finn had no idea what to say, so he rolled his head back and stared at the ceiling as well.

Eventually, Kurt sat up with a grunt. He looked at his hand, nose wrinkled, and wiped it absently on his leg. He propped his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands with a sigh.

Finn grazed his fingers across Kurt's back. "You okay?" He was suddenly hit with the idea that Kurt was about to start sobbing or throwing up.

Kurt turned to him. Finn dimly noticed blotches of come staining the front of his shirt. "I'm fine. Just... coming back down." A smile barely flickered across his lips. "That was -"

He was interrupted by the vibrating hum of a phone. They both jumped. Finn patted the pockets of his jeans, but his phone was still. "That's you."

Kurt knelt on the edge of the bed and leaned over, grabbing for his pants. Finn, suddenly embarrassed, looked away. Kurt sat back up and fished out his phone. He read the screen and pressed the answer button. "Hey, Blaine."

Finn was wildly uncomfortable in an instant. He crossed his arms across his chest, as if Blaine had personally barged in on them. He grimaced, remembering the sticky mess that covered his skin.

Still listening on the phone, Kurt picked up Finn's shirt from the pile of pillows. "I don't know, I'm not really in the mood tonight." He began wiping off Finn's stomach and chest. "I think I'm going to just hang around at home."

Finn pushed himself into a sitting position and took the shirt from Kurt. He wiped off his arms, then tossed it unceremoniously on the floor.

"Well, tomorrow's Saturday. We'll have lunch," Kurt continued, staring at Finn but not really seeing him. "Where ever. We'll figure it out tomorrow. Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." He glanced at his phone, terminating the call before tossing it on the bed.

Finn drummed his fingers against his thighs. " Do you wanna talk -"

"No."

"Oh." Finn watched as Kurt pulled his underwear from the tangled mess that was his pants. "Then why didn't you -"

"All I want right now is to shower." Kurt stuck his legs through the holes of his boxer briefs, then stood and pulled them up. "And then I just want to go downstairs and watch some movies." He picked up his pants but didn't put them on. "You like watching movies, right?" He grabbed his phone. "I'm sure there's something we both like that we can watch together." He turned and walked out the door.

"But don't you think we should talk about this?" Finn called out.

Kurt stopped, just inside the hallway. The look on his face looked like it was about to border on panic. "Yes. But can't it be later? Please?"

Without saying anything, Finn nodded. Kurt smiled at him, relieved, then headed toward his room. Finn sat on his bed in silence for a few minutes, until he heard the shower turn on.

Slowly, he got up. He grabbed his shirt and Kurt's tie from the floor and tossed them in his hamper. After righting his fallen cymbal he started rooting through his drawers for pajamas, thinking of what movie to watch and waiting for his turn in the shower.


End file.
